3, 2, 1
by Little Lillymon
Summary: I have no idea how it came down to this, but well… it did. I stood there fiddling with my thumbs unsure of what to do? Should I kiss her? Should I walk away? Should I say something? A short Mimato holiday fic. R & R!


_"__TEN__"_

I have no idea how it came down to this, but well… it did. I stood there fiddling with my thumbs unsure of what to do? Should I kiss her? Should I walk away? Should I say something? What do I do?

Standing before me was Mimi Tachikawa and the count down to New Years had begun. We had been engaging in a decent enough conversation to last about… um… an hour? I glanced at my watch - yep I'm pretty sure it was an hour.

_"NINE"_

It was only until then we both heard the other party guests start the count down. So as you can tell I'm in a very sticky situation. Why am I in a sticky situation you may ask? Well Mimi and I are _only _friends and supposedly the one you kiss at the start of the New Year is the one you spend the next New Year together with.

Ironically enough we had just been talking about relationships just a few moments ago; about Tai and Sora, TK and Kari, Ken and Yolei, if you get my jest. We soon got onto the topic of us. Tai, TK, and Sora had been hinting that we should start dating. Us life long friends, knowing almost every detail about each other, spending a lot of our time together, me single, her single…

_"EIGHT" _

I took a glance at my surroundings. Crap. Everyone had someone else already. I look back at Mimi who is looking at her wine glass; I think I might even see the slight hint of blushing happening. She looks up and smiles softly. I smile back, scratching the back of my neck, not quite knowing what to say- or do for that matter.

Let me get some things straight here. She is probably the most selfish, whinny, and _most _irritating person I have ever met in my entire twenty-two years of living. She's far to preppy, loud, outgoing, and spontaneous. She talks more than my babbling grandmother after her sixth glass of scotch (and that's saying a lot for grandma), and every single object in her room his pink! PINK for crying out loud! I'm the total opposite of that!

_"SEVEN"_

Okay, maybe I just might be living in the past a little. That was the Mimi Tachikawa four years ago. The new and improved Mimi is caring, sweet, and always putting other before herself. She may still be a little loud, and preppy; oh and the Princess of Pink, but I can't hold that against her. Her attitude in life has changed my view on the world. You could even say she's the highlight of my life? Cheesy I know.

When I think back on Mimi, I can't ever think of a time when she wasn't there for me and TK. She was like an older sister for TK countless of times. Always there to give us some of her own advise of what she liked to call her 'intellectual, witty thoughts,' if you ask me? That title she made up… not very _witty_.

_"SIX"_

I see Mimi look around herself, nibbling on her lower lip with a slight frown to go along with that cute nibbling. (And I didn't just say that) I know what she's thinking. Anyone who knows Mimi would know what she's thinking; she's practically an open book. Mimi Tachikawa, an all die out romantic.

Mimi lives in what you would say a fantasy, a fairy tale. She believes in the hole happily ever after hogwash. She thinks the perfect boyfriend should buy flowers and candy everyday. Hold hands 24/7, whisper sweet nothings, write corny love songs and poetry. The sad thing is… we all know that isn't true. Mimi had to learn that countless times the hard way.

_"FIVE"_

None of those guys could sing, or write poetry. They'd always tell her she was far too needy or self-absorbed when asking for flowers and chocolate on _Valentine's Day. _And I noticed like everyone else that once they got what they really wanted- if you know what I mean- they would just up and leave her; sometimes even on her birthday, or on any big holiday. Mimi was the only one oblivious to what was really going on.

And you want to know something? I can sing and I'm writing poetry every time I write a new song! I'd of course buy a present on any special holiday, or just for the heck of it- it's just what you're supposed to do. And I probably wouldn't mind holding her hand or telling her how beautiful she looks everyday… and holy crap. I'm making it sound like I want to be with her aren't I? Well you got it all wrong; I like her just as a friend.

_"FOUR"_

She's staring at me; she's not smiling or frowning, just staring. I know what she's expecting. But doesn't she know what's expected to happen if we kiss? She's the cheesy romantic, not me. It's not that_I believe_ if you kiss someone at the start of the New Year you'll end up together, it's what _she believes_ what will happen to us is what I'm worried about.

She should know that I'm Yamato (Matt) Ishida! I don't reenact chick flicks. I'm more of the horror, and action type movies, the ones where everyone's being killed. And for any of you girls reading this you're probably wondering 'What's with guys and killing? How is that cool?' It just is. Don't ask why. I most defiantly don't live in a fairy tale. (As you can tell) Sure I believe in love, but not in a unicorn, and rainbows fashion.

_"THREE"_

I hear her sigh in disappointment. She says I don't need to kiss her. That she knows we're just friends. I clear my throat and smile hesitantly. She then starts rambling on how stupid Tai and the other were trying to get us together, because that would never happen, we're too different and not made for each other. She laughs it off as a joke, though I can tell she secretly wanted it.

It then came to mind maybe she thought I wanted it too? I suddenly felt guilty. Maybe I was leading on that I wanted something more by talking to her for the last hour, that maybe I was planning on keeping her until the last few second of 2007? It dawned on me. After all it is Mimi Tachikawa we're talking about here.

_"TWO"_

The more I think about it. The more I seem to like the idea of holding Mimi's hand everyday, watching her reaction when I write her corny love songs, or seeing her blush every time I compliment her. And surprisingly it doesn't really bother me that I'm having these thought about the all famous Mimi Tachikawa.

I continue to stare at her babbling form. She looks sad and frustrated. From the looks of it, her hold on the wine glass won't last very long from the grip she's got on it. Her gaze is mostly on her wine. I smile at how the old Mimi is starting to bubble up. Hearing the second to last number being shouted out, I reach out for Mimi's arm, it's now or never I think.

_"ONE"_

That's my cue. I lean in shutting up her up. She's surprised and unresponsive at first. Then soon shyly kisses me back. I bring up my hand to crane of her neck, her hand griping the front of my shirt. I stop suddenly hearing a soft sound of protest from Mimi. I look down to see my perfectly good white shirt with a big red stain right in the middle.

Mimi looks down also and gives a small oops, her eyes then lead to her now empty wine glass; she pokes at my stain and says 'your shirt.' I grin, that's Mimi to point out the obvious. We'll worry about that later I say and lean in again. She whispers Happy New Year and I answer the same. She smiles against my lips pulling me closer. I start thinking this could turn out to be a pretty great new year.

* * *

3, 2, 1 

Started: December 11, 2007

Finished: December 11, 2007

I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think, leave a review! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
